


Who We Remember

by Valentine



Series: Canon Compliant Avengers Endgame Fics [5]
Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine/pseuds/Valentine
Summary: How do we chose who we remember?  Why do we tell the stories we tell?





	Who We Remember

History is a malleable thing, told through stories and passed along mouth to mouth and hand to hand. The details change, but the important things flow from one person to the next, one country to the next, and one planet to the next. At times the news seems to arrive before the event has finished, but time goes a little gooey around stories in general, and when people play with time there’s no predicting the results. This is a story about loss and love; hatred and fear; hubris and sacrifice; but most of all this is a story about parents and their children.

One father who thought himself a villain who sacrifices himself for the chance to save a son, a child not of his body or his blood but of his heart. One father who sacrificed a child, also not of his body or blood, but one he also loved. Both sacrifices for the promise of something better. In one case a better future for all, in another a future where his child was alive. 

Each have their own supporters their own banner carriers in their lifetimes, but only one is remembered through history: as a hero, a martyr, a father who loved his children more than he loved his own future. Long after his planet’s star has burnt out, the story of Tony Stark is still being told. The name changes; the planet becomes a ship becomes a star, becomes a planet again; but the story remains.

And the story of a man who killed their child for the promise of a better world for those who remained is not forgotten exactly, but it only exists as a foil to a hero who bleeds love. There is no name for the villain, no planet, and no sorrow. Because there will always be men like him, and because of children raised on stories of heroes there will always be a Tony Stark to stand opposite to him.


End file.
